Married with His Kid and their kids
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: What happens when Stella's married to Mac, Mac's got a kid and some how half the lab our their kids. - weak summary and this time Flack is Mac's kid. Check it out


Just for my own shits and giggles, I'm going to fudge around with my normal character sets. Normally I de-age Mac and make Flack his dad. Instead in this one….Mac's Flack Dad, their ages are canon it's feasible that they could be parent in child after all. The story to start out will be made up of a sort of memory slash mini story. Explaining the whole Mac/ Don thing and introducing the main turning point for Mac and Stella. then the present.

It was a wonderful almost glorious Monday morning. Stella and Mac had been happily married for six months and by Danny's royal decree had officially become and " OLD MARRIED COUPLE". That whole year prior to the wedding was a whole eye opener for Stella, who'd thought she had most of Mac figured out. It started when they really started to get serious. They'd gone out to a Diner Mac frequented in low income area of Upstate New York; Stella thought their apple pie was to die for. A group of 10 year old boys in the booth behind them had been playing 21 questions and somehow Mac and Stella ended up playing their own game. Some of the questions were silly and others were useful.

" Boxers or Briefs Stella?"

" Mac! what kind of question is that"

" Your right I already know. You like boxer-briefs because most of mine end up at your apartment."

" Alright you caught me, they make damn good PJ shorts and they snuggle my bum just right"

" Hmmm you want to model those for me sometime sexy?"

With that came a loud chorus of whistles and comments along the lines of " She could model for me anytime" from the group of boys in the other booth. Mac gave Stella a toothy smirk before getting out of the booth and walking over the booth of youngsters.

Mac cleared his throat causing the group of kids to looking his direction " BOYS " he said in that odd militaristic tone he carried like a baby blanket as he pulled out his badge. All four of the children snapped their head in Mac's direction before fumbling over apologies of "Sorry Officer", " We didn't mean ease drop Detective". Stella turned around in the booth and was kneeling on the seat looking over the scene. After about four minuets and an intense poker face. Detective Mac Taylor busted out laughing. Stella seriously began to wonder if Mac had been taking in to many hours at the office and finally snapped.

" I'm sorry kids, couldn't resist" Mac said between bouts of laughter

" You should of seen the looks on your faces" Mac thumped his chest trying to regain his breath.

One of the boys finally got over the shock of being punk'd by an officer and started to laugh.

" That was a jerk move"

" I've been called worse"

Finally the other boys joined in on the laughter as if there was some form of internal male communication Stella had missed.

" Hold On Kids"

" Hey Stella you want apple pie sweetie"

" Please Hun"

" Hey Darlene" Mac called from almost across the diner.

" What can I do for you Sugar"

" Can I get an Apple Pie with a scoop of french Vanilla, One Hot Fudge Sundae and a round of sundaes for the boys"

Stella had to smile over Mac getting the boys ice-cream after being a big meanie.

" Whatya want on your Sundaes?"

One of the boys seemed purely shell shocked over somebody willing to buy them ice-cream as he asked

" Really Sir?"

" Marines Honor"

With that the four boys indeed wanted four different things on their Sundaes.

" Hey Stella get over here"

" Kids, this is Stella and your right….she's a sexy fox I just wouldn't have had the balls to comment on that when I was ten"

A shorter blonde boy with a decent build and brush cut made a comment that made Stella just love the little guy to death.

" She's pretty, But I think your a Fox Sir" the lad said with a blinding smile and Stella could tell he'd be breaking some boys hearts.

" Byron" the other three jokingly ribbed the kid before going

" We still love yah"

" I think you just topped Bieber on his eye candy list sir" The oldest boy put in.

" Aww Byron, you made him blush" Stella quipped at the pink tinge that coloured Mac's features causing the boys to laugh and Mac's blush to heat up further"

With that Stella found herself with Mac and the four boys in the booth eating dessert and playing 21 questions having a heel of a time. By the time their treats were done Stella got to know four great kids. One wanted to join the Marines to protect his country and pay for college. Another one wanted to be a doctor so he could help people and buy his mom a nice house like sure deserved and even get her that ugly type of dog she seemed to love. Byron wanted to join the Air Force to become a rescue pilot. The last boy just said he wanted a good paying job so his future kids could live in a safe area and ride their bike to school. When one of the boys mother's came to pick them up. Stella and Mac produced their badges handing the her their cards saying she could bring the boys down to the labs for a tour of the labs and a station tour from their detective.

" That was fun"

" It was Mac, It was"

" Now where were we in our game"

" 21 and your question"

" Alright Stella what's your best kept secret?"

" Their's a Starbucks the 39th floor" Stella said with a cheeky innocent smile

" What and I've been drinking toxic break room sludge all this time, STELLA you were holding out"

" Slipped my mind, what's your secret"

" I have a kid " Stella was speechless and wondered if he and Peyton had a child or something

" You have a kid?"

" Yeah you've met him"

" I have?" Stella went through the list of possibilities Reed wasn't his but more or less a son in a way.

" Flack"

" WHAT?"

" Flack's mine, He's actually my Junior not Donald's."

" Wait so Flack is your Son?"

" I had a thing with Don's mom in college"

" She's 15 years your senior, Mac"

" I know, it was very Cougar Town" Stella chucked at the expression

" So why does he go by Flack and Not Taylor?"

" His full name is Donald Boyd Taylor Flack"

" I was 21 and she was already with Flack Sr. It was Donald who tracked me down during one of my deployments and sent me a letter. They'd only been together 5 months and there was no way Donnie would of been his kid. She never wanted me to know about Donnie. That is why she and I have never associated at any function involving the department."

" So Donald was the one who told you about Donnie?"

" Yeah, I was shocked by the letter but it also didn't surprise me. I was young, stupid and several other things. But in the letter Donald said this " Every boy needs to know their father, but I want you to have a shot at being Dad to your own kid. I'm going behind Jennifer's back and I don't care, because I'm doing the right thing.. He asked if I had any names in mind but the boys last name would be Flack."

" He's always been a stand- up guy huh?"

" Tremendously, I ended up telling him I liked Donald as a first name..since I'd always liked the name Donnie. Then both my middle name and my father's is Boyd so naturally I wanted Boyd. Because a Mackenna the Third would of been a little ridiculous."

" Two Months later later, I got a package in the mail with a picture of little Donnie in Donald hand looking into the camera with his foot in his mouth. Also a card with a picture of Donnie in one of those tupperware plastic crib things they keep the babies in with a little NY Rangers hat and BlackHawks booties and the card had his birth weight 4.9 ounces ( Full -Term), his birthday and his full name Donald Boyd Taylor Flack. Followed with Donald saying he added Taylor in there because Donnie needed to know where he came from. Kept those pictures in that card in the breast pocket of Camos everyday."

" Wow Mac, he was tiny."

" Sure was, My mom was a tall and slender women. The first three years it was more Donald and I trading pictures and letters. I was on deployment a lot. I always sent Donald money for Donnie around christmas and birthdays. There wasn't much I could of gotten him in a war zone. I lucked out when Donnie was three, Jennifer took a one week vacation to Ohio and Donald let me have Donnie for the week. The minuet Donnie saw me the first thing he said did was give me a hug and go " Daddy!, Cookie Please?".

" awww, theres Flack for you."

" You kidding me? he idolized Cookie monster, hell he had a plushie twice his size"

" Pictures?"

" Oh yeah."

" After that week Donald started keeping the money I sent and would casually send Jennifer and One of her girl friends on two two week long trips each year during my leaves from the Marines. Although when Donnie was 6 she came home a week early and found out what was going on."

" Oh My Gosh, what happened"

" She tried to put a restraining order on me. Didn't work because I fought it and Flack helped with my defence. Put him in the dog house for a month. I was given visitation rights and got Donnie on weekends and every other major holiday and every other christmas. Jennifer was pissed but Samantha was born two years later and things started levelling out. "

" I'm glad the way it all happens, I was too young to be a really effective father and having Donald really helped because he's 20 years older. Being in the Marines i would of been gone a lot and between Donald and I. Donnie has always had a positive role model and father figure around. Also having Donald's last name, I'm able to work with my son every single day. We just keep it on the DL because thats something that'd work against us with the department.

" Mac I think your secret won, I want to hear some more about " Little Donnie". But it really explains a lot especially with how you re-acted over explosion."

" Stella that almost killed me"

" I know babe.

" It also explains half of the crap in your apartment."

" I don't mind it, he's trying to get me into Guitar Hero"

" Stell it's getting late it's time head home"

" Why is your apartment home? hmm"

" Easy three bedrooms, Two full bathrooms, Plus a garage/ storage in the parking garage, You like my kitchen more and the views better and my bed's bigger"

" Dork, you win"

Stella and Mac continued to talk both about little Donnie and their usual banter and an hour later they were pulling into Mac's parking space. Stella learned just how playful and carefree Mac could be through out the night first with the boys in the diner and now with Mac pinching her Ass and trying to pass it off as the kid in the stroller behind them. Stella smirked when she saw the ugly paisley tie and a wet suit hanging over the shoe tray to dry a bit.

" Looks like somebody's baby came to visit" Stella said as she eyed the tie.

" He did not get that from ME!"

" Thank God for that" Stella smirked causing the detective to roll his eyes as the sauntered into the TV room.

Don was spread out on the living room floor playing NHL 2k9 in a pair of cookie monster boxers and hadn't even noticed the entrance of his " Boss(s)".

" Rough Day Quackers?"

" Don't get me started Dad"

" I won't "

" It started with my transmission blowing and ended with the Rangers loosing"

" So you came here?"

" We'll I was hankering for some comfort food, but you weren't home. Plus I broke up with Carrie, well she dumped me because of my hours"

" You know where your room is, I'll make you Mac and Cheese"

" Aint know Mac like Daddy's Mac."

" Donnie"

" Yeah Dad…Shad Up" Mac said as he playfully kicked his kid's butt before heading for the kitchen.

Stella amused by the whole exchange made her presence known to the Flack.

" Cute boxers Donnie"

" Thought you'd like those Stell…STELLA!"

" She knows Donnie, Were going steady and all"

" Steady Dad? Seriously?"

" What?"

" Who says that"

" Excuse him, he's a bigger dork then he lets on"

" Duly Noted"

" Anyways I'm going to shower and put on some clothes because I'm sure I'm not the one you want to see in his underwear." Don said as he waggled his eye brows and ducked the plastic ladle that came flying out of the kitchen. An hour later Flack was finished with his Mac and cheese and joined Stella and Mac for the nightly movie.

" Hey Stell other side"

" What you mean Flack"

Mac rolled his eyes and clarified Flack demand. " Don wants the right side because it's arm rest that faces the TV."

Stella climbed over Mac lap and settled on his left side and rested her head in the crook of his neck while Mac wrapped and arm around her. Donnie threw his legs over the end of couch laying down with his head resting on his Dad's lap.

" hmmm Stell, if you plan on staying the night and I'm banking you are"

" Don!"

" Don't be bashful, I already know he's been having female company just never quite figured out who."

" Whatcha talking about Quackers?"

" Remember who does 90% of your laundry?"

" Huh?"

" And your the one who went to college?"

" Anyways DAD, when I just happen to be going through my laundry and find a cute little set of silk panties I only got two possible conclusions."

" What are those?" Both Mac and Stella question the man

" Either my dad's seeing a women or he's taken up drag in his spare time. Even if you did your ass is to broad for panties like those"

Stella was openly laughing at the whole picture of Mac in panties doing drag, and for some reason lady gaga came to mind.

"As I was saying, your officially challenged to a guitar hero dual in the morning"

" Your on!"

" You two are ridiculous."

" Your just mad because you suck at it"

" Nope I don't need coloured buttons to play we are the champions thank you very much."

The three occupants of the room, quitted down as the movie began. It was Meet the Parents one of Stella's favourites. Half way through the movie Don was snoring and Stella and Mac were quietly talking.

" Stella is this to much, knowing Donnie's mine?" Mac asked quietly

" Nope, still love you Mac"

" You only love me for my body" Mac kidded

" Yeah, that broad backside drives me crazy"

" Stella, you two are going to be conspiring"

" You know it honey"

" Hey watch this"

Looking over stella bit back a laugh as Mac tickled Don's side causing the younger man to kick about one leg like a puppy.

" Mac"

The two continue to watch the movie while occasionally poking Donnie, tickling donnie and at some point Mac had made him talk by movie his bottom lip. With the credits rolling Mac woke Don up or at least tried to and had ended up almost carrying the man to bed with Stella following behind. Stella stayed in the door and watched the man she loved tuck his son like the small he once was and gushed and almost teared up when Don sleepily said " Love you Daddy" and Mac kissed his forehead and said " Love you Quackers". Before coming back out.

" Come on Stell let's head to bed"

" Hmm I like that sound of that Marine"

" Me to."

" One Question Mac?"

" Hmm whats that babe"

" Quackers?"

" I have no idea i just started calling Quackers when he was four and it more or less stuck. I always threatened to leak the name to Messer to get him to clean that room."

" Hmm Mac in father modes kind of Sexy"

" I'll take you in any mode Stella"

The two continued to banter before they both fell asleep.

Stella was roused from her dreams full of memories to the sound of an earthquake. She stretched and let out a yawn before throwing on the nearest pair of PJ pants which turned out to be Mac's. Flack thought it'd be a nice gift to get them monogrammed PJs with their names across the ASS. Before sauntering into the hall expecting to find Don shooting that hockey puck against a practice board in his room.

Instead she found five grown men running through the house shooting each other with nerf guns. Shaking her head she went into the kitchen to start making pancakes. A dart flew into the batter before her husbands arms snuck around her waist. One arm grabbed the dart before licking it and pocketing it in his ammo belt.

" Having Fun Mac?"

" uh huh"

" Hmmm you smell good Mac" Mac said as he stepped back to admirer his lovers rear end"

" Smart Ass"

" Stella I was thinking we could maybe go to Miami this christmas?"

" Miami Mac?"

" Yeah Horatio invited me, told me to bring Donnie and if I'd finally grew a pair of balls to ask a certain slender women with curls of doom to marry me to bring her to."

" Curls of Doom?"

" His words, Not mine"

" Besides he wants us to meet his guy"

" It'd be fun"

" I'd love to Mac"

" Pancakes are Ready" Stella yelled and again amazed at the power food controlled over the men. As they dropped their nerf guns

" Your not getting any until you put away your toys" Stella said sternly and batter Mac's hands away as he tried to take a pancake.

" You to Taylor" Stella said and smirked at the dramatic sigh and pout. Sometimes she was convinced she'd married a five year old.


End file.
